


Cyborg Corruption

by EndangeredMind



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After trying out some new fuel, Tager quickly becomes addicted, with some rather interesting results.
Kudos: 1





	Cyborg Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



The Red Devil sighed as he looked around. Great, the testing grounds at Sector Seven. He never looked forward to any sort of test! They were boring, took up too much valuable time and annoyed him to no end! He groaned, until he heard a voice over the speaker. “Please can you try out the new crème pump that you’ve been fitted with? It’s designed to help you fuel for a long time by using small amounts of a highly concentrated fuel.” A grin quickly spread across Tager’s face as he went to try it out. He could hardly wait!

He activated the new pump and felt the cream begin to slowly flow into him, a satisfied smile appearing on his face. It wasn’t half bad! He sighed as a bit more began to trickle in. It was so rich, and it tasted amazing! He was so busy gulping it down and being in awe over its taste that he didn’t notice that he had consumed a little more than he should have. He didn’t care as he continued to drink and all the people in the test room could do was watch as Tager was unable to stop himself.

He was sucking in more and more, unaware that the reason that the fuel was so concentrated was because only a small amount was meant to be used, and that way he could keep going without having to fuel up again for a long time. His belly began to swell outwards, gradually going from trim to almost like a potbelly. His body began to swell outwards, and he groaned as he continued to take in more crème, having manipulated the pipe to open a little wider, allowing more of the liquid to flow in. He couldn’t get enough of it!

His iron skirt and belt began to creak, protesting the sudden expansion of his belly. To add onto this, his rear end was starting to swell up. However, he paid it no mind as he continued to drink more of the delicious fuel. His belly continued to grow outwards, sagging over his belt as his ass stretched out the metal skirt, causing it to groan again. He grinned as he watched the gauge deplete, as the sips became mouthfuls, which he quickly gulped down, ignoring the creaking and groaning coming from his belt and skirt as struggled to stay on.

With a groan, the skirt and belt finally gave up as Tager’s gut and rear end became too much for them to handle. A creak was heard as they snapped and flew off. However, his jacket had also been stretched and that was too on the verge of breaking. The zipper struggled to hold in his bloating belly before it split open, the teeth quickly opening and the zipper popping off and landing on the floor. However, this wasn’t enough to distract Tager from gulping down the delicious crème. His red pants were creaking loudly, on the verge of splitting.

By now, Tager was a massive cartoon parody of himself. He had gained a large amount of weight in a very short space of time, and his body had altered dramatically. He now had a potbelly and a massive ass, and to add onto that, he now had a double chin and most of his clothes were nothing more than rags as a result of his gluttony. A loud ripping noise was heard as his red pants finally failed, his massive butt on show, however he was unaware of this due to his continued interest in drinking all the crème.

His arm equipment was also suffering as it came closer and closer to popping off. The cyborg now had a very round face as he continued to have more of the crème, loving the taste. It was so moreish! The more he had, the more he had to have! He began to grow very bottom heavy as his ass and potbelly continued to grow, his weight going up by the second. The crème pump was now at 25%, and Tager was so busy gulping it down that he hadn’t noticed how big he was, or that his clothes had ripped. 

He was now only in a black speedo that began to ride up his massive ass, with his frame groaning and creaking in protest. He sat down on his massive rear and listened to his angry belly gurgling and groaning. He then let out a loud and brassy fart, smirking as his stomach rumbled again. The crème continued to be depleted as Tager had more and more of it, still unaware of what had happened whilst he had been chowing down on it. He grinned and let out another brassy fart, wiggling his enormous rear on the cold hard ground 

Not satisfied with just a couple of loud farts, he lifted his opened his mouth and let out a loud rumbling belch, grinning as he felt it exit his mouth. His belly gurgled again, and he let out another loud belch, smirking slightly. The crème pump finally emptied, leaving the massive cyborg there, unable to do anything but let out more nasty burps and farts. He let out a laugh as he let out another fart, the remains of his outfit being smothered by his fat ass and being stunk up by his near constant gas. He was loving it!

Tager then looked and down and his eyes went wide. He was absolutely enormous! He checked the levels of crème in the newly installed pump, only to discover that it was completely empty. “I may have gotten a bit hooked on this!” He blushed and shuddered, his stomach gurgling once more. He grunted and then let out a sigh of relief as he cut loose a massive brassy fart that quickly filled the testing grounds, causing him to groan as a monstrously loud blech was heard. Hopefully he would be able to get rid of some of this excess weight!


End file.
